


The Charmed and the Reckless

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has an alter-ego that gets into something that's over her head. Rose meets Scorpius Malfoy and has a very good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charmed and the Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: Soap Opera Parody! Evil twin coming out of nowhere. Babies growing up extra-fast when they 'go study in Europe'. Wedding ceremonies stopped at the very last minute, terrible revelations, adultery, competition between father and son for the same woman. Characters everyone thought dead come back to life. People divorce in order to marry their ex's worst enemy.... 
> 
> And this was the result! I had three great betas for this!

Hermione made her way down Knockturn Alley in search of something Dark. Something to fill the emptiness she felt each time she left her lonely flat. She had straightened her hair, leaving it down to conceal her face. It was one of the many changes she had made over the past week. She'd done a charm on her eyes as well, making them a vibrant purple. Times were different. She was different and Ron wasn't there to tell her it was wrong to do what she was about to do.

She stopped in front of Borgin & Burkes, hoping she would find something that would pique her interests inside. She let a smirk curve her lips as she opened the door and the little bell chimed, alerting the shop keeper a customer was arriving.

"I'll be right with you," came a voice from the back.

"No need, I'm just browsing," she replied and she let her eyes wander over the items in the glass cases.

"Granger?" Draco frowned as he heard her voice for the first time in sixteen years. What the bloody hell was a Mudblood like her doing in a place like this? He had to admit, he was interested in why she was there. Was she lost or was she simply not scared of anything, including him, anymore?

He made his way from the back, putting a few bottled potions on the counter as he moved around in the shop to locate her.

"Oh, hello," she grinned, brushing her hair from her face. "You work here, now?"

"Yes, since the war," he replied dryly.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here, yes?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," he replied.

"I'm looking for something with Dark magical properties of the rarest order," she replied, looking into the case. "Something to do with memories. Do you have something like that, Malfoy?"

Draco gave a nod. She didn't seem as upset by his presence as she would have been several years ago. "Have you really gone mental, Granger?" he sneered. "What would you want with such an item?"

"Do I have to tell you?" she smirked. And Draco noticed her eyes as well as her hair. She was definitely different than she had been at Hogwarts. Very different.

"No, but it would help me to find what you require if you did," he replied smoothly.

"If you must know, I am researching memories and the effect they have when removed," she replied. "Of course, you can use a Pensieve or even a bottle to put them in, but I thought perhaps there was something that might change them or confuse them so when they are put back, they would be different."

Draco was amused. "There are spells," he replied. "But I'm sure you know that."

Hermione laughed. It wasn't one of the carefree laughs she had shared with Ron and Harry. It was a laugh Draco would become very acquainted with over the next few months and even years to come.

****

Scorpius swirled his drink around in his glass as he watched the witches out on the dance floor. The Wizarding club he'd ended up at had The Running Thestrals playing and he wondered just how he'd been talked into coming.

He had been staring at her for about an hour, wondering where he knew her from. She was pretty. Reddish-brown hair, big blue eyes and a nice curvy figure. She was perhaps a year younger, but he could disregard that bit.

The more he watched her, the more he wanted to see her dance like that for him...alone, back in his room. Perhaps he would have to entice her there with something. Perhaps the belladonna potion that he often used to find a high for a few moments and escape from his studies.

"Are you going to stare at her all night or go ask the girl for a quick shag?" snorted one of the blokes he had come with.

"Depends on if she keeps moving like that when I get her back to my room," was Scorpius' reply. He smirked at his friend and finished off his drink.

The girl had moved off with her friends to the bar to order drinks. One of them was a tall blond, and he would bet that she was part Veela. She had that look about her. After all, he'd known a few Veela himself. And knowing them had often gotten him into trouble.

He met them at the bar and leaned against it, close to the girl in question.

"Hi there," he drawled, just as his father had taught him.

"Hello," she replied, giving him a glance as she accepted her drink from the bartender. "Come here often?"

"No, do you?"

"Only the past few nights, I'm on holiday," she replied taking a sip of her blue drink. "How about you?"

"Same here," he replied. "Where do you go to school? I'm almost sure I've seen you somewhere before."

"Beaubaxtons," she replied easily.

"Durmstrang for me," he replied, leaning closer to her. "Would you like to get out of here and go somewhere with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm here with some friends," she replied. "And besides, I don't know you well enough to do that."

"Then let me introduce myself," he said, giving her a sexy smirk. "Scorpius Malfoy at your service."

Rose's eyebrows shot up, but she recovered quickly as he glanced over at his friends.

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley," she replied as soon as his eyes were on her again.

"A Weasley...any connection to the ones from Hogwarts?" he asked, remembering the stories his father had told him about that particular family.

"All of them, actually," she replied. "I was supposed to go there, but since my cousin, Victoire went to Beaubaxtons, I decided to tag along for a bit. I still might transfer there before I finish."

Scorpius should have been surprised, but he wasn't. He had found that he really didn't care about those old family rivalries from his father's time. Things were different now. And he found Rose to be quite charming.

"You know, I used to sneak into the Weasleys' shop on Diagon Alley when Father wasn't looking," he grinned. "They're quite brilliant, but I'm sure you know that."

"Yes, my uncles are amazing," she replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I love them dearly. They send me packages all the time though." She sighed. "Thanks to you, I might be quite homesick later."

"Maybe I can help you with that," he said, ordering himself a drink.

"How's that?"

"Why don't you come round to my room?" he asked, nodding his thanks to the bartender before downing his shot. "We can talk about home and you can tell me about growing up as a Weasley."

"I don't know," Rose replied, biting her bottom lip as she glanced at Victoire. "I really shouldn't leave my cousin and our friends, but hearing about home sounds nice. Let me go talk to her and I'll meet you back here."

"Great," Scorpius replied, reaching out to touch her hair, moving it from her face. "I'll see you in a bit."

****

Rose followed Scorpius out of the club. He grabbed her hand and led her down the street. Now that he'd found her, he wasn't about to lose her on the crowded street. She felt the shock as soon as he grabbed her hand, but she didn't let go. Her mother had always told her that shocks were a good thing...that touching someone who shocked you was definitely chemistry of some sort.

Scorpius was a perfect gentleman, taking her coat as they entered his room at a local hotel. She looked around the room, impressed with the spaciousness and the view. She walked to the window and looked out over the city. It was beautiful. "Nice view," she said, turning to look at him.

He was watching her. Watching the way her hips swayed as she walked. "Thanks," he said, moving over to the bar to pour them a drink.

"Victoire practically dragged me here, you know," she said as she wandered around the room, taking it all in. "This is her last year at school, so she wanted to do something special on our last break of the year. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur would have a fit if they knew I'd left the club without my cousin."

"Sounds like my mother," he replied, as he poured their drinks. "Of course, she's probably too pissed right now to even worry about me. Her and Dad just split up this year. She's been taking it hard. It seems he found someone else, but of course he won't tell us who it is. He insists he's in love with the chit, who ever she is."

"My parents are really happy together," she said, moving to the window, gazing into the darkness. "It's almost sickening to think about sometimes, but they dote on my brother and I."

She moved to the bed, picking up the bottle of belladonna potion on the bedside table. She'd never tried anything like that, but she knew it gave the drinker a rush big enough to throw aside all their inhibitions. It was enough to make them find a sexual high...a blissful finish even alone.

"You should try it," he said, bringing her the drink he had poured. He handed it to her, letting his fingers brush hers as she took it from him.

"What does it feel like?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"It's a rush," he smirked. "You feel like you can do anything and you want to do anything."

"Really?" she said, looking down into her glass. She worried her bottom lip, which she always did when she didn't know what to do about something.

"Yes, really," he replied, curious as to why she was asking. He'd tried it many times. Sometimes alone. Sometimes with a blond or a redhead. He really wanted to try it with her. To see if she'd really drop the sweet innocent act she put on.

"Look, I promise I won't leave you," he said, brushing her hair from the side of her neck. "I want you to try it. For me. Will you?"

Rose gave him a small nod and watched him as he opened the bottle and took a swallow. He handed it to her, blinking as the potion took effect.

She took the bottle and took a drink, trying not to make a face at the taste of it. It was horrid, but no less horrid than a headache potion.

She handed him the bottle again and watched as he put the stopper in it and put it back on the nightstand. She closed her eyes, letting the rush take over her body. It felt like it was coursing through her already and she opened her eyes to find Scorpius standing in front of her.

He reached out his hand, brushing his finger over her lips, cupping her cheek. He was going to kiss her. She knew he was. And she liked it. She wanted it.

Scorpius watched Rose as she looked up into his eyes. He dipped down, covering her lips with his. She tasted like the potion, yes, but she tasted sweet under all of that. Like vanilla.

The kiss deepened and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close to him. She felt free. She felt passion.

He groaned as he brushed his tongue against hers, feeling himself harden. He had wanted her since he'd first seen her in the club. Now he had her. She was giving herself over to him completely.

Rose felt her toes curl and she didn't care that her clothes seemed to be gone without much of a thought.

Scorpius had removed both their clothes with his wand. He couldn't stand there being anything between him and the girl in front of him. The fabric felt rough and he wanted to feel the silky softness of Rose's skin against his.

There was nothing between them now. Not even their underclothes. Scorpius moved his hands over her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. He wanted to taste her skin and know every part of her tasted just as good as her mouth.

He moved onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. Scorpius moaned as Rose moved against him, her body caressing his. It was almost too much for his heightened senses. He could feel her feeling him. It was as if their magic was connected. Connected as their bodies would soon be. He felt her straddle his waist and he opened his eyes to look at her. He leaned up, capturing her lips as she moved against him. She moved, pressing herself onto him. She sank down with a loud moan.

****

Hermione held up her glass and clinked it against Draco's. He had found the item she wanted and in turn, she had asked him out to dinner. That was months ago. The second date had gone better than the first. That was the night he dared to kiss her.

The part of her that had once loved Ron was dead. She knew that now. It had been dead since the moment Draco Malfoy had kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. One that made her toes curl just thinking about it. Ron's kisses were nothing like that. They were simple and filled with love, but no passion was involved. Not anymore.

"To us," she said, smiling at Draco over her wine glass. "You know, I think it's time you invited me to see the manor. It can't be as bad as you say it is."

Draco sighed. He had known this was coming, but he had hoped to put it off until he decided what to do. Pansy had left him as soon as she figured out that he was having an affair. He wouldn't name the woman, of course, so she'd left him. Scorpius was off having the time of his life and Draco was alone with the House Elves. He was sure his father would be having a good laugh right about now if he'd been around to see. He was having an affair with a Mudblood who was still married to one of his childhood enemies.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," Draco said, putting his glass down on the table. "Pansy's left me. We're filing for divorce."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please tell me this isn't because of me," she snorted. "You can't possibly think you're in love with me, Draco."

"I assure you that isn't the case," he replied. "She figured it out. Though I really can't see how. She's not that bright."

"Ron has been suspecting the same thing," she sighed. "He still thinks I'm in love with him, that I'm the same girl I was back at Hogwarts. You above all people know I'm not. I can't change back to that simpering little girl. I won't. I've been meaning to speak with someone at the Ministry about obtaining a magical divorce. I know there is a certain way you have to do it or else you're still married. I have to move out and get on my own for a while. I hope you understand."

"Of course," Draco replied. "I wouldn't dream of rushing you into something you weren't ready for."

Hermione nodded. "I should go, it's late," she said, finishing off her glass of wine as she stood.

Draco moved to help her into her coat and grabbed her hand. He placed a kiss on her palm before he took complete possession of her lips. It wasn't a chaste kiss by any means. It was full of promise. Full of the life he could give her if only she wouldn't be stubborn and let him. He could only wait patiently while she sorted things out inside her head. That's where he knew she had changed.

****

Ron sat in the dark waiting for Hermione to come home. She had been coming home later and later every night, sneaking into their apartment above his broom shop at all hours of the night. She came in as he expected and he watched her. Her hair was straight and her eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Changes. There were so many. Had he even noticed these or were they things she did while he wasn't around?

"Where've you been?" he asked, turning on the lamp beside him. The shadows disappeared and the light illuminated only one side of his face. "It's late, you know."

"Yes," came the reply as Hermione turned to him. "What are you doing up? Is something wrong with Rosie or Hugo?"

"No, they're both fine," he replied, watching her as her eyes seemed to return to normal of their own accord and her hair began to curl in front of his eyes. "You didn't answer my question. Where've you been?"

"Work, of course," she said, pulling off her coat, putting it on the coat rack beside the door. "You could have owled if you needed something, Ronald."

"You weren't at work," he said calmly. "I went by the office. You weren't there. In fact, they've told me you've left early all week."

Hermione furrowed her brow, trying to remember why she would leave work early. "I swear, I don't know what you're talking about," she said, setting down her briefcase beside the sofa. She moved to sit beside him, giving him a soft kiss. "I was researching in the archive room, so of course they would think I'd gone early. No one ever really goes in there."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" he asked, turning to look at her. She was very much like the woman he'd come to love and marry. But things seemed to have changed even over the past few weeks than they had in the years they had been married. She was acting oddly and sometimes he felt as though he hadn't seen her in days.

"No, nothing," she replied.

****

Draco checked his pockets again, making sure the ring was still in his pocket. He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten Pansy to sign the divorce papers. Now he could follow his heart. And his heart wanted Hermione. He laughed softly to himself, thinking that just ten years ago he wouldn't have even thought about kissing her. He would've probably gotten sick at the very idea of it. But now he was actually going to propose to her. He really had mellowed in his old age and he was sure his father would be rolling in his grave if he knew his only son was going to marry a Muggleborn.

He smiled to himself before he took out his wand and Apparated to Hermione's flat to meet her for dinner.

****

Hermione paced her apartment. Ron knew. Somewhere between here and there she'd lost it and he knew. He knew everything, but still he loved her. He still wanted her even after she admitted to having an affair. She knew she should have told him who she'd been seeing, but she couldn't force the words out. She couldn't tell him that the man he still hated to this day was the one she'd fallen in love with. She told him she wanted a divorce, but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to work things out. That was Ron's way. The Weasley way. But Hermione hated working things out. They really weren't compatible at all. They fought nearly all the time. The sex was...well it used to be good, but not anymore.

Hermione wanted romance. To be swept off her feet. Draco was like that. He made her feel more than she could even dream of feeling with Ron. She knew she had to do something. She couldn't keep living two separate lives. She hated herself for everything she'd done. Deep inside she couldn't help it. She was two different parts of the same whole. One part of herself wanted a life with Draco and the other wanted to stay where she was and be unhappy. It was out of a sense of duty that she wanted to stay with Ron. It was for the children. For Hugo and Rose that she would let herself be unhappy.

No. She wanted to be happy. She paced some more. Draco could make her happy if she only gave him the chance. He'd proven a thousand times over how many times he could make love to her and make her feel completely sated.

She was different now. It wasn't just a split personality. It was who she really was. And she liked it. She really liked being someone she wasn't when she was younger.

Things would change for the better tonight.

****

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Draco asked, looking at her over his wine glass.

"What? Oh no, nothing," she replied, giving him a slight smile.

Draco could tell something was bothering her, but he couldn't get a reading on it. Her mind was completely closed from him. It was if her thoughts were hovering above her instead of in her head. It was odd.

"I need to go," Hermione said abruptly. "I don't even know why I came here." She stood and put on her coat. She was starting to get confused about more than just why she had come to have dinner with Draco. She was confused about who she was now and it wasn't something that just came to her. It was something that had been developing for a while.

"Hermione, wait," Draco said, standing and stopping her. "There's something I want to ask you. I was just waiting for the right time." He took out the ring box and dropped to one knee.

"Hermione Granger," he said, taking her hand in his. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione stared in shock. She hadn't realized Draco was so serious about her.

"Draco, I..." she trailed off.

"Please, just think about it at least," Draco said, standing as he opened the box. "I love you, Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"Draco...I have to go," she said, putting her hands to her head. "I can't do this...not right now. No...not ever."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked, trying to pull her into his arms.

"No, I...can't," she said, pushing him away. With that, she ran from the restaurant.

****

"Where have you been? It's been days!" Ron yelled as soon as Hermione came in the door.

"Nowhere," Hermione replied, taking off her jacket.

"You've been different lately," Ron said, looking at Hermione's outfit as well as her hair and eyes. "Are you doing some undercover assignment?"

"No, I'm..." she trailed off, putting her hands to her head. Her head was splitting open. She felt like she was being ripped apart at the seams. "Ronald, please don't ask me any questions. I just need some time. I need to lay down."

She moved to go to the bedroom, but Ron stood in her way.

"Tell me what's going on, Hermione," he said. "I can help. You know I'd do anything for you. I just want you back. I want you to be yourself again. I want you home."

"Weasley, get out of my bloody way," she hissed. "I don't need your help! I know who I am."

"Hermione, you've really gone mental," Ron said, watching as her eyes glowed that vibrant violet. "You need help. Put on your coat. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she sneered. "I came here to tell you that things are over. I'm not your wife. I'm not going to be who you think I am. I never was. Nothing you can do will help me."

Ron sighed. He had no idea what to do. This wasn't his Hermione. The only way he could get her to go with him was to stun her. He quickly drew his wand and so did she.

Hermione was always quick on the uptake, but he knew he could take her. He had to.

"Stupefy!" he cried, hitting her straight in the heart. She crumpled to the floor, dropping her wand. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I had to. I hope you'll understand."

****

Hermione woke up, confused about why she was in a hospital bed. The last thing she really remembered was kissing Ron goodbye the morning before. She looked beside her and found him sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside her.

"Hey," she said, reaching out to touch his knee. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after midnight," he said, sitting up straight. "How're you feeling?"

"A little groggy and confused," she said, giving him a slight smile. "What am I doing here?"

"You had a mental breakdown," he replied, reaching out to take her hand. "I wish you would've said something before now about what was going on inside your head. You can still talk to me, you know."

"I know, I just, I don't remember any of it," she replied, closing her eyes. "Did I do anything stupid?"

"It doesn't matter," Ron replied, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I have you back, love. And the children are coming home tomorrow. That's all that matters to me now."

****

Rose woke with a start. Her tawny owl was pecking on the window to be let in. She slipped from the bed, doing her best not to wake Scorpius.

She opened the window and quickly read the letter her father had sent. She had to go home right away.

She slipped back into her clothes and scribbled a note to Scorpius before she Apparated back to the hotel room she was sharing with Victoire.

****

Scorpius woke, reaching for the warmth he knew would still be there in the morning. It wasn't. She wasn't. His hand came into contact with a piece of paper and he held it up to read it.

_Thank you for last night. I promise I'll owl you as soon as I can. Something came up at home._

_Rose_

****

Hermione sat on the sofa, feeling much better than she had the day before. Ron had been there with her every moment she'd been in the hospital. And the doctors said they had successfully put both halves of her personality back together. She was grateful even though she still had no idea what had happened. She remembered nothing.

Hugo had already arrived from Hogwarts and was unpacking while they all waited for Rose to arrive. Hogwarts didn't seem the same without Rose there and he had decided he was going to ask Rosie to come back to Hogwarts next year for her final year.

Hermione jumped as a beautiful black horned owl landed on her knee and dropped a heavy page of parchment in her lap. With a hoot, it took off out the window again.

She turned the letter over, staring at the curled script on the front. It simply had her name on it. She supposed it could be from the Ministry wishing her a quick recovery, so she opened it without a thought and found the following message:

_My dear Hermione,_

_I give my apologies for the other night and the question I asked you. Surely you must know that I feel very strongly about you. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life making you happy._

_I went to your flat and was told you had moved. I do hope it wasn't because of what I said. Hephaestus has never failed in reaching anyone I correspond with, so I do hope this letter reaches you, my love._

_I will understand if you don't return my affections, but please reply to my letter so I might give my sincere apologies in person._

_Yours,  
Draco Malfoy_

Hermione dropped the letter, feeling as though it had burned her skin. No. She wouldn't have had an affair with Malfoy. But then, she couldn't remember most of the past six months of her life. Six months. Gone.

She had no idea how to reply to the letter, but she couldn't let Ron see it. Perhaps he knew already and just didn't want to say anything. She shook her head. Things really had gotten tossed up while she had been on her mind vacation from the life she wanted to live.

She supposed a simple "I don't want to see you anymore" might not go over so well with Draco Malfoy, if he had fallen in love with the person she'd been while her personalities were split apart. But she had to try that route. She certainly didn't want to see him again. Even after all these years, her teeth hurt just thinking about him and what he'd done to them in fourth year.

She got up from the sofa and went to the writing desk. Ron had gone down to the store to get some work done and Hugo was weary from his trip. She wouldn't be disturbed for a while, so she pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped her favorite quill in ink. She wrote the following reply:

_Please don't write to me again. I do not wish to see you ever again. Whatever happened between us is over and shall remain that way. Don't try to look for me or contact me in any way. Get on with your life as though we had never met._

_Hermione_

She read the letter again and decided that was enough, though she was sure somehow that they would run into each other again. Perhaps he would forget or if he did remember, she could always take drastic measures to Obliviate him. She would face that when the time came.

She left the desk and went to the window perch where her owl, Holly sat. She attached the note to it and with only the name "Draco," the owl took off through the open window.

Hermione stood there, watching as Holly disappeared. She really must have had some sort of relationship with Malfoy if her owl would take a note to him with only his first name.

****

_Next time on The Charmed and the Reckless...Rose finds out she's pregnant with Scorpius' child. Ron is determined to make sure Hermione remembers nothing of her encounter with Draco Malfoy. Draco confronts his son. Scorpius denies that he's been using Belladonna potion to seduce young girls into his bed._


End file.
